Goro Majima (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
|-|Yakuza 0= |-|Yakuza 1-6= |-|Without Jacket= |-|Tattoo= |-|Project X Zone 2= |-|24 Hour Cinderella= |-|Officer Majima= |-|Hannya Man= |-|Goromi= |-|Zombie Majima= Summary Goro Majima '''is one of the protagonists of the Yakuza series. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C | 8-C, At least High 8-C 'possibly '''8-B '''with Weapons '| '''At least '''3-C | High 2-A Name: Goro Majima (Also known as the Mad Dog of Shimano) Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 52 (As of Yakuza 6) Classification: Human, Yakuza, Majima Family Patriarch, Owner of Majima Construction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Duplication, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect hidden weapons) Attack Potency: Building Level+ '(Able to fight Kiryu who tanked a building busting bomb point blank) '| Building Level+ '''(Able to fight Kiryu who tanked a building busting bomb point blank), At least '''Large Building Level '''possibly '''City Block Level '''with Weapons (Can fight and damage an advance prototypes that should be much stronger than average zombies) | Galaxy Level (Is able to fight Pyron) '''| High Multiverse Level+ (Can harm Byaku Shin who transcends the one multiverse) Speed: Hypersonic+ movement speed (Comparable to Tanimura), Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Kiryu) | Hypersonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed | MFTL+ '''(Can react to and hit Pyron) | MFTL+''' (Is faster than he was before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should scale to Kiryu) | Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Level+ | Building Level+ | Galaxy Level | High Multiverse Level+ Durability: Building Level+ | Building Level+ | Galaxy Level '(Can take hits from Pyron) '| High Multiverse Level+ '''(Can take hits from Byaku Shin) '''Stamina: Superhuman (Has fought through an entire building filled with members of the Dojima Family before fighting one of the Dojima Family Lieutenants and one of the greatest assassins in Asia) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Knife, Baseball Bat Intelligence: High (Though his insanity means he is erratic) Weaknesses: Most of his moves drain Heat, His insanity while making him hard to predict means he will make bad decisions like when he stopped one of his own men from stabbing Kiryu by getting stabbed himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heat: 'Majima, much like most characters in the Yakuza series, can use a mysterious energy called Heat. With Heat, Majima gets stronger, faster and more durable, he also becomes more resistant to knives and guns. Majima can also spend a good amount of his Heat to do Heat moves. Majima can charge up Heat by damaging the enemy and avoiding attacks, he loses Heat when he takes damage or uses a Heat move. *'Heat Sniping: '''Majima uses his Heat to increase accuracy on par with a sniper, no matter what type of gun he is using. * '''Keen Eye: Using Heat Majima is able to detect if someone is holding a hidden weapon. Key: Yakuza Series | Yakuza Dead Souls | Begining of Project X Zone 2 | End of Project X Zone 2 Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2